Assassin's Dilemma
by Kaili Banks
Summary: The Weiss boys have been recently given a new mission and Omi is caught inbetween his friends and a vampire whom he later falls in love with. Now Omi must help decide the fate of his team mates as well as his koi. ?xOmi. Updated! Yay!
1. In the beginning there are shadows

A/N: Just to let you know I do not own any of the characters here except for Kyou. The plot is mine so dont take my plot. Oh and please remember this is my first fic that I have ever posted so please be nice ^_^ PWEASE....  
  
Proluge  
  
***********************  
  
On a dreary and rainy night in the city of Tokyo, shadows lurk in the alleyways awaiting their pray in the darkness. A women stumbles by on the streets downtown on her way home late at night.  
  
"Geeze...," she stumbles down the side walk. Her breath smells of cigarettes and booze. "...Why am I getting wet...oh its raining..."  
  
As she continues on in her drunken haze she walks into a part of town that looks completely empty. She turns around "Well that's odd...Where is everyone...HEY IS ANYBODY HERE?!"  
  
She continues to yell with a bit of hysteria in her voice till she finally was stopped by a laugh coming from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there..? HEY!" her eyes are at half mass as she stumbles backward and falls down on the wet pavement. A voice speaks to her  
  
"Hey,you wanna come with me...I'll pay yah big!"  
  
The woman leans forward  
  
"How much?"  
  
There was no answer. Then out of nowhere she is pulled into the back ally where the voice had been coming from. She screams and struggles but by the time she could yell for help, her cries suddenly stop. Silence fills the air......Later, her body is tossed deeper into the ally .........  
  
Chapter I  
  
*******************  
  
"In today's news, The alleyway murders continue as Twenty-one year old Ikeda Tohru presumed to be a local prostitute, was killed last night......,"  
  
The Infamous playboy known as Kudou Yohji looked up to the T.V monitor while fiddling with a flower arangement. Seventeen year old Tsukiyono Omi walks past him. "Hey, Omi take a look at this," Yohji said pointing up to the T.V that was hanging from the ceiling. Omi walked over. His sapphire eyes looked up to the small monitor. The women on T.V continued.....  
  
" Her death, along with the other 8 people killed in the past week and a half, was said to be caused by the draining of the blood form the body by means of cutting the necks main artery. Many believe that an older gang known as the Shadow Walkers have returned .For those of you that do not know of this group, They had been caught raping women and men then draining there blood to sell it......We will keep you up to date with this and have more on tonight's news at five....In other news....." Her voice drones off in the background as Yohji turn down the volume.  
  
Omi being quite disturbed at what he had heard and seen looks to Yohji with a worried glance "Keep an eye on that story Yohji -kun. I have a feeling that we will be getting a mission soon..."  
  
He then walks towards the door "I'm gonna leave now or I am going to be late !See you later!" Omi gives Yohji a quick smile and runs out towards his motor cycle.  
  
Yohji watches as he rides away.  
  
" The Shadow Walkers huh?" Yohji sinkers at the name. "Kind of ironic, they take out peoples blood and call themselves the Shadow Walkers......You think they were trying to be a bunch of vampires or something..."  
  
Hidaka Ken stands over by the cash register where he was listening to Yohji's ramblings.  
  
" Geeez,Yohji. You don't really believe that vampire crap do you? I mean who would be stupid enough to do something like that. It is ridiculous!" Ken starts to count money in the register. "You know those are only stories to scare children,"  
  
Yohji sighs picking up the arrangement he just finished.  
  
"No since of imagination, KenKen?" Yohji teased with an irritation smirk on his face.  
  
Ken's eyebrow twitches and he gives Yohji a death glare. "You call me that again and I'll gut you," Ken then went back to his money counting.  
  
"KenKen," Yohji said as he began walking away. Then suddenly a pair of scissors breeze past him nearly cutting the playboys face . Yohji stops dead in his tracks. The scissors impact the wall and stay there.  
  
"Practicing with Omi I see.." The blonde said with slight fright in his voice.  
  
Ken smiled evilly at Yohji "Next time its your hair," (God forbid Ken-kun cut Yohji-kuns hair)  
  
Yohji turned around and sighs looking at the scissors in the wall.  
  
Yohji then began mumbling to himself.  
  
"Where is that damn Aya? I told him I had some things to do today and he's not here yet...probably still sleeping...."He sighs "Guess I should go wake him up myself......,"  
  
***********  
  
As Omi sat in class his blue eyes wondering off into the court yard outside the window. His thoughts begin to wonder off into today's news he had saw on T.V this morning....  
  
//That's so odd...Why all of a sudden would an old gang come back....Its been almost twenty years since the last incident...heck I wasn't even born yet. They must have an old grudge...they must have been planning all those years in-between...but that would be so pointless...They can't be the ones causing all this. There aren't any members left of that group anyway...... if there is they are in a retirement home now most likely...//  
  
"Tsukiyon Omi.....Tsukiyono-san?"  
  
Omi looked up and saw it was the voice of his teacher. He hadn't realized he had totally zoned out.  
  
"H-Hai! Im here. Gomen, I didn't mean to loose my train of though like that,"  
  
The Teacher nodded her head and smiled "Just make sure you pay attention from here on out or you will miss the lesson,"  
  
Omi puts a piece of paper and a pen on his desk. A strand of soft golden hair fell in his face. He pulls it away.  
  
The teacher looks up to her class "I will now be calling up to give you your test on the different types of harmful drugs from last week....I will be calling you up in the order of your birth dates......Uematsu........Shindou......Takanaka.....Shiratori....."  
  
Omi's thoughts wonder off once again.....  
  
//But who or what is known for draining blood from peoples necks?// Omi sat for a second thinking about it. He then began writing his thoughts down on paper: Cannibals, Mosquitoes,  
  
Masqui-san...He laughs to himself........ Then it struck him.  
  
//...Vampires...// He began jotting down more notes.  
  
//...I know to some it is just a story to scare young children but Ive seen stranger things so maybe....-// He was cut off in mid thought.  
  
"Yo, Omi. The teacher is calling you,"  
  
Omi was interrupted by a student with long dark blue hair sitting next to him.  
  
"She just called you so she shouldn't be mad," He said. Omi smiled to his friend. "Thanks,"  
  
Omi began walking up to his teachers desk. The boy who had told him to go up to the desk snatches Omi's notes off his desk and scans his eyes across the paper. "Vampires.Wonder what he is lokin them up for. Oh well,"  
  
The boy quickly put the Burnets notes back on the desk.  
  
Omi walks by.  
  
"I hate LMS...its so boring...... Oh I got a 100..." Omi brought his cerulean eyes to meet his classmates. "What did you get, Kyou-kun?" The Dark haired boy looks over to Omi. He held his paper up for Omi to see. "I got a 54...My moms gonna kill me...Must be nice not having parents to yell at you for bad grades...Not that I'm saying that not having parents is a good thing,"  
  
Omi looks to Kyou with a look of confusion and then spoke. "Well, not really.. I wish I had parents...But I still have my friends that look out for me, they're like my family,"  
  
Kyous Green eyes looked to his LMS paper "Hey, Omi. Do you think some time at lunch tomorrow we could go over these test together?"  
  
The young assassin looked over to his friend and smiles. "Why don't we meet at my place. we don't have school tomorrow," Kyou looked over at Omi. He smiled "Maybe you don't....but if you didn't know I'm your kohai. I'm in the 9th grade. I have school on Saturdays,"  
  
"Ok then! That sounds like a great idea! I'll meet you out in the hallway by the lockers at the north end of the school during lunch tomorrow then. Deal?"  
  
Kyou's lips curl with a smile. "You have a deal Omi,"  
  
***********  
  
After school Omi parks his bike in the ally by the Koneko and enters inside the flower shop feeling the cool air cover his body. The weather got pretty hot towards the end of the school year. " Hey guys...I hope you have lots of work to do cause I need the overtime," Omi looks up to Ken and Aya's stressed faces. "What? What's the matter?" Omi's blue eyes look over in Aya's direction as the red head walks forward to him. A folder was gripped in his hand.  
  
" Nani...?"Omi said with an asking expression to Aya.  
  
The violet eyed man lifts the folder to Omi. "Mission from Persia,"  
  
" Oh, already? That was quick," The burnet took the folder from Aya and opens it up reading the papers silently to himself.  
  
Aya caught Omi's attention and spoke.  
  
" I want you to start researching on this asap. You got that?" Aya's voice was monotone and yet not cold.  
  
Omi sighs and nods to Aya with a look of 'It's gonna be a long night'  
  
"I see...I knew we would have a mission on the recent killings Ill get on it as soon as I can...it was bound to happen you know,"  
  
Omi walked off into the apartment behind the shop to change out of his school uniform.  
  
Aya went back to work sweeping the floor and Ken was busy trimming some tiger lilies. He stopped and looked over to Aya. " Oi, Aya,"  
  
Aya continues to sweep up the dirt and trimmings that had fell to the floor.  
  
" What?" Aya mumbles.  
  
Ken lays down his *scissors*. " What if we learn that the Shadow Walkers are not behinds this..  
  
I mean..I don't think even Farfello is know for raping women though he might drain peoples blood...Who else would do this?"  
  
Aya stands up completely and sits the broom against the wall.  
  
" Vampires," The katana baring assassin replies flatly.  
  
Ken lets out a sigh of disbelief and leans against the counter in front of  
  
Him.  
  
" Yohji said the same thing. Your both crazy......Speaking of over rated playboys, Where did he disappear off to? He seemed pretty upset when you were late this morning?" Aya looks over to Ken and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
The door in the back of the Koneko creeps open as Omi enters wearing a pair of jean shorts, Blue T-shirt, and a black baseball hat witch he wore backwards. A few pieces of his hair pops through the hole where you would set the size of the hat to fit.  
  
"What are your opinions on the mission Omi?" Ken asked watching the blue eyed assassin walk over to them putting on his apron.  
  
Omi walks closer to Aya and ken standing in front of them. He puts a hand on his waist.  
  
" This is going to sound crazy, but I think this was done by Vampires...,"  
  
Violet eyes glare over to Ken as if saying:  
  
'Try beating three to one.'  
  
The ex-goal keeper roles his eyes at the two. " I guess I'll have to agree, even though all three of you belong in a nut house...,"  
  
Just then the bell on the entrance of the Koneko jingles. Omi looks upfront as Yohji walks in with a dressy white shirt on with what appeared to be a big Coffee stain on the front of it. " Well, that answered one of my questions clearly,"  
  
Ken sinkers and starts to laugh. " Did poor Yo-tan get scolded? Or should I say burned? You would understand that easier," Ken snickered again as he finally got revenge on Yohji for calling him Kenken. Yohji shot him a death glare and walked passed him and then passed Omi. "Yohji-kun?-" Omi was interrupted by the infamous playboy.  
  
"Omi, Don't ask questions you already know answers to...," Yohji then storms off into the apartment to change his shirt.  
  
Omi let out a small laugh.  
  
"Betchya' he has burns on his chest now..,"  
  
Ken laughed a little as he was cut off by the jingle of the front door again.  
  
" Mina san. How may I help you?" Ken smiled to the boy who walked in. Omi  
  
looked up to see who it was. "Kyou? What are you doing here?" Omi smiled to him.  
  
Kyou returned the smile " Thought I would stop by to see where it was you worked, You told me the direction but I couldn't quite remember what it was you exactly did,"  
  
Omi looked to Ken and Aya.  
  
" Oh, Kyou, This is Ken and Aya. They are the ones That have been looking after me. You know the ones I told you about today? Id introduce you to Yohji but he is upstairs..," Omi looked to the door in the back of the room.  
  
Just then Yohji walked out in a new shirt and grabbed an apron.  
  
" I heard my name. Whose talking about me now?" The blonde complained.  
  
Omi looked over to Yohji. " Kyou this is Yohji, Yohji this is Kyou,"  
  
Yohji lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" Nice to meet you," Yohji looks over to Kyou and then to a smiling Omi and then back to Kyou. "Was there something you needed here kid?"  
  
Kyou looked over to Yohji and yawned. " I was just coming over to see where it was Omi worked and to make sure we were still on for tomorrow,"  
  
Yohji was about to bust out laughing and say something but Ken stepped on his foot with brute force causing Yohji to loose his voice for a short period of time. Kens temple twitched. He wasn't about to let Yohji have anymore fun today.  
  
Omi cleared his voice. " Of coarse. You said you needed help right?"  
  
Kyou looked to the assassins and smiled again while waving. " Then I'll see you tomorrow then!" With that Kyou left.  
  
Omi looked over to Yohji who had just pummeled Ken over on to the floor and began speaking to Omi. " So you have gotten sick of girls and looking at guys now huh?"  
  
Yohji snickered as Omi turned a deep red embarrassed and frustrated that Yohji would even think that.  
  
" Yohji! Rahh! Your so stupid!" The young assassin then turned and headed down to the basement. Yohji felt something whack him across the head as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Ken standing beside him with a broom propped on his shoulder. "Baka," Ken mutter.  
  
***********  
  
It was well passed midnight In the apartment of The Koneko. Aya, Ken, and  
  
Yohji Sit in the Living room watching the recent movie releases they rented down  
  
at the video store.  
  
Yohji sat on the couch easily drinking his 9th can of Budweiser.  
  
Aya sat in the corner in a recliner while Ken sat next to Yohji on the couch. He sat on the very  
  
edge leaning over the coffee table eating a piece of Cold Cheeses pizza  
  
from hours ago. Ken chews on his pizza then looks over to the clock. He didn't realize how late it was and that Omi had not been up in the apartment since this afternoons situation with Yohji's moronic "learn to stick foot in mouth" sayings.  
  
"You know I just realized we have not seen Omi all night...I don't even think he came into  
  
eat. I hope he doesn't push himself too hard, he tends to do that you know....," After saying this Ken continues eating his Pizza and watches the movie with the "big mouthed playboy of joy".  
  
Aya watched as the two sat there and did nothing or made no more remarks about Omi.  
  
Then with a frustrated sigh the red head walks over to the basement door and walks down the steps quietly so as not to disturb the younger assassin at work on the new case.  
  
When he final reached the bottom of the stare case he turns his head to the light in the corner of the dark room. Instead of waiting to hear the genki assassin turn around to greet him with a smiling face, all he could see was the boys head laying down on the keyboard of his lap top. Once again he slowly walks over to Omi looking at the computer screen. He squints his eyes.  
  
" Lets see...." he reads the text on the screen.  
  
" ' Vampires are not weak to crosses or garlic like it says in children's books and all those facts are just a farce.........' " He skips down further.  
  
"Not all vampires are highly sensitive to the light.... most can go outside. Any vampire that is pure bread or at least born at childbirth part vampire, can withstand the suns rays to a certain extent and walk around in broad daylight with out any problems...." He skips again  
  
"....Also, those vampires that are week to the light are those who are week themselves and or spawns strait from the shadows of hell..." Then finally to the bottom of the page:  
  
"In the past vampires have always been known to seduce their 'prey' and then suck the life blood out of them making the prey an immortal...depending on the vampires means of attack, depends on whether the subject is turned into a shell with no soul to serve their master or become a blood thirsty killer. But there are those people out there who believe that just like humans, you have your good vampires and bad vampires. Though they all still feed off the blood of humans their alternatives are different. They say if the soul of the vampire is somewhat good they may choose whether their victim becomes a soulless shell/killer or they keep their souls and memories but become immortal for all eternity, but this is rare to find and not many of those vampires exist unless they grew up in a well known family line..."  
  
As Aya finishes the last paragraph he stands up strait and turns around but is halted by the young assassins quiet voice.  
  
" Oh, hey Aya-kun...I fell asleep. I shouldn't have stopped to rest.  
  
I'm really sorry," Omi sits up and blearily looks behind him at his older friend. He leans his chin on the back of his chair.  
  
Aya walks over to the couch that was in the middle of the basement and grabs the blue blanket which is draped on the back of it.  
  
"Take a rest.....," The man with the violet eyes walks over to the youngest assassin to give him the blanket but to his surprise omi was already past out again. Not really knowing what to do with this situation, Aya picks up the sleeping form of Omi and carries him gently over the couch where he lays him down and covers him up with the cerulean  
  
blanket. "Sleep well Bombay,"  
  
***********************  
  
A/N hehe...be nice please because this is my first weiss story and all k? *gives puppy dog eyes* I love you guys!  
  
Also: Kohai: Under classman  
  
The whole thing abpout school on saturday...we'll just say that kohais have school on Saturday at Omi's school ^_^ 


	2. The Shadow show their true form

A/N: Again I dont own any of these characters cept for Kyou. Please dont stick the law againts me!  
  
Chapter II  
  
*********************  
  
The next day Omi wakes up on the couch of the mission briefing room. He sits up quickly looking around realizing that he must have fell asleep. He then remembered that Aya had came in last night to let him take a rest from his mission research. He then looks to the clock and realizes what time it is  
  
"GEEZE! Im gone be late why didn't anyone tell me what time it is!" with that Omi ran up the stairs into his room and grabbed his school uniform. He then ran to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and got into his uniform. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a apple and was about to walk out the door when he was suddenly stopped by a hand clenching his uniform.  
  
"Whoa there Omitchii! Where is the fire at huh?" Yohji raised his eyebrow at the young assassin.  
  
"Yohji! If you hadn't noticed im late for school so could you kindly let go of my shirt?".  
  
With that Yohji quickly let go and watched the clueless boy walk out the koneko and out into the ally to grab his bike. Ken looked over to Yohji and lifted an eyebrow "Where is he going in such a hurry? And wearing his uniform too? On a Saturday?" Yohji looks over to the ex- goal keeper.  
  
"He thinks he is late for school....heheee," Yohji chuckled under his breath as he watched Omi getting ready to pull off on his Motorcycle. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Ken asked glaring at the infamous play boy. "He'll figure it out," With a sigh ken got back to his work of trimming roses.  
  
"Man...maybe we push him a little to hard when it comes to missions..."  
  
******************************  
  
Omi continued to ride his bike till he soon reached the school where he was supposed to meet Kyou. As he pulls into the schools gate he notices that even if it is a Saturday it was full of people he knew including many of his Kohais and senpais...but mostly Kohai practicing soccer of cheerleading. Omi, after parking his bike walked inside the building towards the north side of the school where he said he would meet Kyou.  
  
"I cant believe Yohji forgot. He wouldn't stop teasing me....well I think its better that way anyway.." Omi then continues to walk down the hallway till he finaly reached the north end. "Am I early or something?" Omi glances down to his watch to double check. "Actually I'm a little late but still..." The young assassin then decided just to wait on one of the lockers behind him. His mind began to wonder back to the mission they had been given yesterday.  
  
:::: Vampires.....hmm...I don't quite understand it though. THEY arent back again are they? That's the only possibility I can see here but we-::::  
  
Omi stopped in mid thought as he was scared out of thought by Kyou who had put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry I am late Omi. My class ran a little late and I forgot to tell you," Omi smiles happily and turned to Kyou.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Its not a problem at all," The boys then make their way into the study hall classroom just down the hall from them. Omi walks in first. "Its pretty dead in here huh?" Kyou smiles while he walks in behind Omi "But isn't it better that way you know?" The assassin picks a desk and sits down  
  
"You're right. There will be less interruptions that way," Kyou just smiles again and walks over to Omi taking a seat next to him. // Yes, less interruption. Perfect// "So, Kyou what do you want to start on first?" Kyou looks at him "How about that test we took yesterday?"  
  
************************************************  
  
The Koneko was quiet as could be. There were no girls. Ken sits in the chair in the mission briefing room talking to Yohji who rest sitting on the stairs  
  
"How much longer before Manx gets here...I'm sick of waiting for her," Yohji sighs. "I don't know ken. And quit asking. You're so damn impatient," As soon as Yohji had spoke Aya had just entered the room and with Manx beside him too. Ken snorts. "Finally Manx. It took you forever to get here. I was about to leave.,"  
  
Manx hands ken the folder in her hand roughly. "I came here to brief on the mission. Kritiker was able to find more information on the recent killings..." Ken opens the folder and looks at her.  
  
"Well, I am all ears, lets here it,"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Back at the school Omi had just left study hall after saying good-bye to Kyou. Once again his mind wonders off to the new mission that they had just received.  
  
// I still cant figure out what's going on here...I've found no leads on these people just information about vampires in general....but I still cant see how any of that's really possible at the moment....even though we have dealt with some weird stuff in the past but this would really take the cake if it were true... but// suddenly omi was knocked off his feet with great force that he was unable to see or detect it.  
  
His head hit the dirty linoleum floor in the hallway. "Nani...!?" Omi quickly pulled out a throwing knife and slashed the person on the arm. The stranger then grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him to the floor. The wound on his arm healed instantly. Omi gasped as the strangers nails dug into the flesh of his arms. "Impossible....how is that possible. Your wound!?" Omi struggled under the weight of the stranger, but the more he would struggle the worse things got till the attacker slammed omi against a wall nearly knocking him unconscious  
  
"Oh...why...why are you doing this to me..." Omi was now completely unaware of his surroundings now. The attacker once again pinned the defenseless boy to the floor where he leaned in close to Omi. He pulled away the hair by the assassin's neck and bared his teeth.  
  
Omi gasped in pain as the attacker sunk his teeth into him. The world around the young assassin began to spin as he tried to hold on to what little conscious he had left. His heart began to beat unevenly and quick. The person on top of him began squeezing his wrist harder; nails cut through his skin....Omi yelled out in severe pain as the teeth sank deeper into his neck. A cold sweat began spreading all over his body, he felt nauseated, and sore. As the stranger continued to drink, Omi's moth parted with a small sigh and deep red blush spread across his face.  
  
After what seemed like hours of mixed pain and strangely enough a type of ecstasy the attacker pulled away from the assassins neck and sat there for a second. Looking down to Omi.  
  
"I've drained almost to the point of death...don't die on me just yet. Wait for me, Tsukiyono Omi. Ill be back for you soon," With that the man smiled down at Omi. Cerulean eyes widened as they saw the attacker....it was Kyou . "Matte....doushite....doushite Kyou-kun..?" Omi's voice was barely audible at this point and now he was withering in pain as his body began the slow process of dying  
  
****************************************  
  
Ken and Yohji sat at a table in the Koneko watching the news. The newswoman on T.V begins talking. "Yet again another killing has accrued. This time it was 19-year-old Haruko Misawa. It appeared to be that she was on her way to her class at the Tokyo Bay University when she was attacked and thrown into a dumpster..." Yohji looked over to Ken.  
  
"Man these killings are getting out of control. You think even the police would have found something by now," Ken looks out the window of the shop into the busy street "Nah, there not quite as intelligent as you make them be....no offence, Yohji," Yohji just shakes his head. The phone rings. The newswoman continues. "No evidence was found that could in anyway tie this to anything at the moment..." The phone rings once....twice...three times....it stops.  
  
The newswoman's voice is still heard "... police and the special investigative force still search on..." Aya's voice can be heard in the background. "Nani?....Hai...Hai..,"  
  
The newswoman's voice stops and a commercial comes on. Aya walks over to Yohji and Ken. "What's the mater Aya?" The goalkeeper asked. "Its Omi," The redhead replied flatly. Yohji lifts his eyebrow "What about him?"  
  
"He's in he hospital," The Katana wielding assassin replied flatly again.  
  
Kens eye widened with concern and Yohji quickly stood up "Well what the hell happened to him!?" Aya glared at him as if to say ' sit down shut up or ill gouge you with my sword' Yohji withdrew slightly as Aya spoke up. " I don't know what's wrong with him. They didn't give me many details. All they said was that he was found on the floor of the school completely comatose,"  
  
Yohji then stood back up. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go already!" Ken quickly got up and grabbed the keys to Aya's car. Soon they were all on their way to the hospital where they hoped Omi was still alive.  
  
*******************************  
  
As the members of Weiss make it into the hospital they ask the nurse where they could find Omi's room and such. As they make it up to the room they quietly open the door. The room is filled with a dim light on a nightstand. There were no machines hooked up to him besides an IV and a heart monitor. Aya took a seat next Omi's bed while Yohji and ken took the seats over in the corner by the window.  
  
Omi lays there quietly with what seemed no traces of life but the sounds of the Monitor begged to differ. "He looks horrible.....I wonder what could have happened to him," Yohji said leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "He looks so pale," Ken walked over to Omi and put a hand on his forehead and face..."Jesus he's like ice," Ken looked to Aya. "You don't think this was done by one of those killers to do you?"  
  
Aya looked at Omi "I wouldn't doubt it....but we will have to hear from Omi first to see..."  
  
Just then the Doctor came in asking to speak with one of the "boys". Aya volunteered and walked outside the door while Yohji and Ken stayed inside. Yohji looked to Ken as he got up walking toward Omi. "Poor Omi. Looks like he went through hell and back. I look at it this way though...if you think about it he's the luckiest out of all of us right now. He does not have to deal with killing or blood...he can just rest away from that. Of coarse, who am I to say that he is having pleasant dreams but still....."  
  
Yohji stopped when Aya walked back into the room. "The doctor said that Omi lost several pints of blood and that he is stable at the moment but not yet out of the wood because the hospital is having trouble finding a donor. They said Type O is very hard to find and that they will inform us as soon as they find a donor," Aya sat back down and closed his eyes "This had to be done by them....why they picked Omi I'm not sure ,"  
  
Ken sighed and stood up walking over to the window "Well I say we stay here overnight with him," Yohji nodded and then looked to Aya who approved by also nodding his head "We will stay as long as we need to, but only one of us is aloud in here over night. The rest of us will have to wait in the lobby," The read head replied.  
  
***********************************  
  
Later that night when the moon was full a shadow appeared at the window. It stealthy walked into the room unnoticed by anyone or anything. It looked around and saw no one except for the pale form of Omi. The shadow continued walking over to bed Omi lade in and sat next to him on it.  
  
"Wake up Omi...I've returned for you," The shadow witch was Kyou looked down at Omi. The young assassin slowly opened his eyes. "Kyou...." Omi was barely awake but could see him and here him. "Yes Omi its me. I promised I would be back and I am. I'm here to make you one of us. I know about your...Weiss.....but don't worry I wont tell anyone as long as you come with me," Omi's eyes widen slightly "You wont hurt my friends?" Omi mumbled.  
  
Kyou smiled at Omi. "Of coarse not. I'm your friend. Why would I hurt them,"  
  
Omi laid there staring up at Kyou. "All right...as long as you leave my friends out of what you're doing with this organization," Omi closed his eyes. "Great," Kyou bent down to Omi like he did before pulling away the hair from the assassin's neck and sinking his teeth in once again. And once again Omi found himself in a world of pain and ecstasy mixed together as one. The cold sweat took over his body and his heart began pacing. Omi squeezed onto Kyou's hand and once again parted his mouth with a small sigh. His face was warm and red.  
  
"Omi...keep your will strong for your body is about to die...only ignore it and let it pass. Do not fall asleep for one second!" Kyou whispered.  
  
Omi began tossing and turning on the bed as Kyou held him down the best he could. As Omi's sounds of pain some what lessened Kyou leaned down, his long blue hair fell past his shoulders. Omi was confused and had no idea what was going on and panicked. Kyou sternly held Omi down and bit his own tongue  
  
"Drink from me Omi..." Kyou leaned closer into Omi and kissed him. The assassin's eyes widened at first but then he responded to the kiss by kissing the blue haired vampire back and drinking the blood from his bleeding tongue. For that moment Omi felt as if some unknown force took over his body... as if he was in oblivion. He heard a drum in his ears and then another one....He realized that it had been his heart and the second one was Kyou's.  
  
Just then a door was opened and light peered in the room. It was Yohji. " What the hell!?" Yohji ran over knocking away Kyou off of Omi. "What the fuck do you think you're doing. Who are you. The vampire looks up. "You already know me actually," Kyou smiles  
  
Yohji stops in his tracks."You're that kid from the other day that came to see Omi. Are you the one that did this to him!?" Kyou laughed and then stared at Yohji "What do you think Playboy" The vampire replied blood falling down from his lips.  
  
Kyou then jumps to the window sill" Later," He then jumps out into the night unable to be seen Yohji runs over to Omi's bedside and looks at him. Blood too was running down from his lips. Omi rolled over . It seemed as if he were in pain  
  
"Omi...?" Yohji leaned down to touch Omi's shoulder when the assassin suddenly sat up strait looking at the playboy. "Y-Yohji-kun....." Omi was shaking all over and couldn't stop "I-I...." Omi then busted out with sobs and began crying into Yohji's chest.  
  
"Omitchii.." Yohji then put a warm around Omi and held him.  
  
Aya and Ken quickly ran into the room after hearing The noise. "What happened?" Aya asked. "They came back for him......." Yohji looks down at Omi and sighs holding onto him. Ken looked to Aya. "These people are pissing me off.....They've gone to far...."  
  
***********************  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Descending Into Darkness

A/N: I would like to thank those very first people who left comments on my first story. Your encouragement helps allot more than you know! ^_^ Sorry I took so long to get this posted but I've been really busy with a big Honors English project...*sigh* I so hate the pit of despaired called school...hehe never would have known I was in honors class by my writing unless I told you huh?  
  
All The characters Of Weiss are property of Koyasu-san, Yanagisawa Tetsuya- san and all the rest of the wonderful people who made Weiss Possible.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 3 Descending Into Darkness  
  
After Omi fell asleep the members of Weiss continue to discuss the situation a little further than before. "Ok, Yohji. What happened in here?" Ken said while keeping his eyes fixed on the young assassin on the bed. "I told you already," Yohji glared at Ken. "I walked in and saw that kid Kyou who came over to the flower shop the other day, kissing Omi," Ken lifted an eyebrow and Yohji continued. "When I went to fling him off of Omi he jumped out the window sill and I could not go after him," Ken stared speechless at Yohji and then to the Katana baring assassin.  
  
Ken turned to Aya. "What do we do now?" Aya looked to Omi. He noticed the small stain of blood on Omi's face. He had an idea of what happened but he had to be sure.  
"Yohji," Aya said turning to the Playboy. "Did you notice anything strange about the kiss?" Yohji looked at Aya with confusion to the red head. "What kind of question is that? What are you jealous or something, Aya?" Aya sighed with much stress and glared at Yohji "Baka, Kudou Just answer the question," Yohji backed off slightly and opened his mouth. " Geeze, all right. Well, I did see blood on Omi's lips and down the side of his face. The kid had it too....," There was a long silence between them all to let the reality of what Yohji said sink in. If that was the case then....  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind that Kyou came here to make Omi into his underling of sorts..." Yohji just laughed unbelievably. "You're kidding me right?" Aya shakes his head no. The silence fills the room again. Ken was sitting next Omi examining his body to see if there were any injuries. Yohji walks over to the quiet assassin and speaks. "So great leader, what do we do now?" Aya crosses his arms while looking up at the moon. : "The only thing we can do. Watch over him until we find out what we are going to do about this. On top of that when Omi wakes up he wont be the same. He will be thirsty for blood...no matter who's it belongs to," Yohji and Ken then exchange glances of apprehension  
  
"In any case he will have to stay here since he cant leave the hospital just yet," Aya looks to the other Weiß member "We will have to stay here and take turns watching him. I will start off first since you both have already been tired out from this..." Yohji and Kens eyes widen slightly at the violet eyed mans kindness "What ever you say oh great leader," Ken walked up to Omi's bed and ruffled his hair gently. "Feel better Omi," He walked off. Yohji stood up and walked out towards the door to the lobby. He looked over his shoulder "Hang in there Bishounen,"  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that night while the other assassins waited outside in the lobby, Aya stood quietly watching Omi and the crescent moon outside that was covered mostly by clouds. The red head crossed his arms and let out a sigh. He then heard stirring in the background. "Aya-kun?" It was Omi. Aya turned around slowly and faced Omi. Silence."Anou....Aya, are you mad at me?" The older assassin looked up at the moon. "No I'm not mad," Omi looks down at his hands "I didn't ask for this you know? I know you know what he did to me..."  
  
Aya unfolds his arms "Was it worth all this pain?" Omi continued to look down at his hands.." I don't know...I thought about it but before I had a chance to pull away, It felt like something was taking over my body. It was like I was under a spell or something you know..." Omi hugs his arms and lets out a small choke. "Huh?" Aya walks closer to Omi.The young blond spoke with fear "Even now. There is a voice in the back of my head whispering: 'Kill, kill',"  
  
Out of the blue Aya put a hand Omi's shoulder. "We wont let that voice control you," Omi looked up to Aya's face with surprise. It was very rare to see Aya showing any kind of affection towards anyone but his sister. His eyes then lingered to Aya's pale and smooth neck. Aya was saying something but he could not here. There was a throbbing in his head and he could see the blue artery in his neck. Soon Omi became light headed and leaned forward as if he was about to pass out.  
  
"Omi..?" Aya looked down to the young assassin. There was no reply. The red head began to speak again but no words could be heard from his moth. All Omi could here was the pulsing from Aya's heart. Suddenly the urge that he had tried to hold back, took over his body. The cerulean-eyed boy, with unseen force, gripped the redhead's shoulder and barely grazed his neck. Fortunately Aya was able to push Omi away from him and knocked him onto the floor where Omi had bumped into a table. A vase shatters next to him.  
  
Aya looked down to his young teammate. The young boy stared up at him with fear and uncertainty...His eye glowed in the dark a silver/blue metallic color. He begins to whimper. His body was now wracked with chokes and gasps. Omi looks over to the door of the hospital room as it opens. Yohji walks in..Ken fallows behind him. Yohji looks around frantically ready to fight only to see Omi on the floor crying. Then he saw Aya in a ready stance.. "What the hell Aya. You trying to kill him!?"  
  
Omi looked up at his friends confused in ways none of them could understand. They don't know what it is like to have a thirst for blood.... especially when its from one of your own friends.  
  
:::: I cant be around them anymore...I would kill them all eventually....Don't they understand I could kill them right now? Why are they still so worried!? ::  
  
{1} "Yada.... Yamero!" All the members of Weiss turned to see their smallest teammate on the floor looking up with anger. He stands up weakly. "No Yohji-ku-..," He paused and his tone became serious "No Yohji. He had every right to do that. You have no Idea what happened." Yohji watched Omi walk over to the window. "But Omi why did he do it?" Omi looked at him and smiled. Yohji couldn't believe it.... "Because Yohji. I am a vampire and I tried to drain the life from him.. And besides about the: Aya trying to kill me? I'm already dead there is no doubt about that by now,"  
  
Ken watched Omi jump onto the windowsill "Omi...?" Ken walked slowly forward. :"No Ken...I can't be with you guys anymore. It is too dangerous. For you and me. If I were to kill one of you I could never forgive myself. I would have to live with it for hundreds of years on end," Omi closed his eyes as the wind blew through his hair. "Omi don't! You'll kill yourself!"  
The young assassin turned around smiling ever so sweetly. Ever so Omi. "I told you I am already dead. I am of the immortals now. I can't die,"  
  
Yohji laughed from all that had hit him at once. "Come on and quit fooling around. Get off of there," The now young vampire did not look at Yohji. "Omi, Please don't do this its crazy. How do you-"He went to grab Omi, but the young boy pushed him back. His eyes glowed that silver/Blue metallic from before when his hunger hit him "I can't be with you guys anymore. I've been re-born into the darkness now and I cant live in your "world" anymore," Omi's Hospital scrubs blew in the wind as he readied himself on the window. ::Gomen Nasai ::: He thought to himself.  
  
Aya looked over at Omi with cold piercing eyes. "Omi..! You do this and you're no longer Weiss.." Omi just shook his head. "I know but I have to. I must go to my master, My maker for it is his will that I obey now...whether I want to or not," As he took a last look at his teammates a single tear falls from his eye. He stands up strait and falls backwards out the window. "Sayonara," he whispered. The three men in the room were stunned. They really had no idea how to deal with this except to run over to the window and look out it. Ken was the first to look. "He's gone,"  
  
"No shit Sherlock..." Yohji kicks his foot into a wall. "Damn it all.." he continued. Ken looked over at Aya. "How could you just let him go like that!? What kind of leader are you?" Aya stared at ken. "The kind who knows when not to get involved in things. Omi could have killed any of us easily whether you thought so or not. With his current state there is no telling what else could have happened in this room if we tried to restrain him," Ken was speechless. Really. He had no idea what to say to this except that the cold assassin with the amethyst eyes was right. Had they tried to advance any further who could have killed any of us.  
  
Aya opened the door to the hospital room. "Lets go. Don't tell anyone what happened here. We leave go home and if the hospital calls we have no idea where Omi might be. Got that?" The other two Weiss members nodded and followed Aya out to his car where they would make their way home  
  
**************************  
  
It was still late in the evening. Omi found himself wondering the Empty streets of the worst part of town. He wondered alleys in hopes to find some comfort. But none was found. His new powers scared him. All the new sights...the sounds. Every bit of noise he could hear. He didn't like it. He hated the person who did this to him.  
  
He continued to wander aimlessly through the streets till he ended up in a back ally where he heard rustling. He looked quickly behind him. Then he heard the bark of a dog. More rustling...dog barking, car horns. It all mixed up into one loud obnoxious symphony of noise. Omi stumbled over into a wall holding his head in his hands as the sounds battered his head. "Stop. Make it stop...!" Omi fell onto the ground as all the sounds went through his new sensitive hearing.  
  
Unable to cope with the situation Omi lays on his side and brings his knees to his chest. "I hate you...Kyou..." Omi closes eyes and slowly slipped into the warm welcoming darkness...  
  
*****************************  
  
Omi slowly lifted his head from what seemed to be a feather pillow...was he dreaming..?.He looked around slowly his vision somewhat blurry. He was in a room with candles lining the walls filing the room with a soft light that was strangely comforting. he laid on a bed and was laying on a feather pillow. He wasn't dreaming after all...he sat completely up putting his face in his hands.  
  
The door to the room opens. A blue haired boy enters. It was Kyou.. Omi's pale eyes widened and then narrowed. "You...what do you want?" Kyou looked at Omi. "Nothing. Except you," Kyou walked over to the bed Omi sat upon. "You are weak. You will need to drink soon or you will die," Omi looked away from the other vampire  
"Then let me die!" The burnet spat.. Kyou chuckled to himself. "I can't let you do that, Omi. You see, if you die, so do your beloved friends. Ill make sure of that," Omi gasped and looked up at Kyou. "Now you understand me," Kyou picks up the glass on the table next to him. It was filled with blood. "Now be a good boy and drink it," The older vampire held the glass up to Omi.  
  
The Cerulean eyed boy reluctantly took the glass and put his lips to the tip. He then slowly started drinking it till it was gone. He dropped the glass onto the bed and gagged a little.. Kyou sighed "Don't like it in a glass? Its not all like that you know? Its cold now, but when you drink it from a human, It fills your body with warmth. Its not bitter like you taste now" Omi rubbed the excess blood from his lips and again looked away from Kyou. He couldn't stand to look at his face. "What's this? You hate me now do you? You shouldn't. You asked for it?" Kyou said walking over to a closet. Omi stood up still in his scrubs. "I never wanted this! I hate this! I can't even be with my friends anymore,"  
  
Kyou looked over Omi "In any case you need a change of cloths. Take these," The midnight blue haired boy tossed a pile of cloths on the bed. " I could stay and help you if you need it?" Omi glared at Kyou warning him to leave now or he would try and kill him. With that the older vampire left with a smirk on his face.  
  
Omi looked down at the bed searching through the cloths on his bed. He walked over to a mirror looking at his frail complexion. He studied his reflection and brought a hand to his face and glared at himself. His skin was pale. He lost all color in his skin that he ever had.. His eyes seemed somewhat smaller and more defined. Their color was different too...more deep, almost mesmerizing.  
  
He turned away from the mirror clumsily and over to his bed putting on a pair of black satin pajamas.. The silk felt soft on his skin. He pushed away the other cloths on the bed. The piled onto the floor. He then slipped under the covers. The memory of himself attacking Aya came into his mind. As the flash back ended he curled up under the blankets in a fatal position with his legs brought to his chest. Quietly he fell asleep.  
  
***************************************  
  
Back at the Koneko the assassins of Weiß sat down thinking about all that happened in this short amount of time. They had already called the school telling them that Omi was extremely sick making him unable to come to school for a while...a while? Try never. Aya made his way over to the couch that Yohji sat on and plopped down with as sigh "That was the last call. I think I covered everything,"  
  
Ken who was sitting on the floor sat up lazily and looked over to the older assassins on the couch. "Any word from Kritiker on Omi then?" Aya shook his head. "They said it was too soon to tell where he could be right now. They said it will take 24hours to pinpoint a location," Ken sighed and fell back over onto the floor. Aya crossed his arms "You know if our mission comes up to where we kill these vampires, Omi wont be an exception since he knows Weiss. We will have to kill him too..." Yohji shook his head at Aya. He was not going to argue with him this time. He didn't have the energy to do so. He just leaned back and closed his eyes in hopes to find a peaceful dream.  
  
Whoever would have thought it. Their little happy Omi a vampire. They probably wouldn't see his smile or pouty faces again. His chances to have had a {2}somewhat normal life after Weiss are gone. Never again. Aya opened his eyes. "Omi..."  
  
A/N: Kaili Here! Thanks for reading Chapter three of my Weiss story...0.o Aya is being sensitive...scary.... . Please R&R!  
  
Few translations: {1} "Yada...Yamero!" The only thing I can loosely translate this too is "No!...Stop it now!"  
  
{2} Ok I'm sure you've read this before about Omi being the most innocent member of Weiss... Yes an Oxymoron: Innocent assassin...Don't know how many times I laugh when I here this. Of coarse that taught me what an Oxymoron was quite a few years ago. (Whoever said you can't learn from Anime ^_-). So it fits. I mean I read this in almost all fics with Omi...Though I do feel in my Opinion that Omi deserved a normal life after Weiss...Of coarse in Gluhen he had to go and be Mamoru...Geeze. Bummer huh? I still love him though *snuggles omi-kun doll*...anyway...Thanks to the guy that wrote that Oxymoron thing. I got a lot of grades on English papers thanks to you 


End file.
